1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-cylinder internal combustion engine provided with a communicating passage for permitting a plurality of crank chambers communicate with each other.
2. Description of Background Art
A communicating passage for permitting adjacent cylinders to communicate outside a crankcase is provided to a skirt on the downside of a cylinder block. See, for example, JP-A No. 2006-70795 (FIGS. 1, 3). In such background art, it is a problem how oil splashed up by a crank weight should be discharged when the oil enters the communicating passage.